


I Missed You

by Jacket_Simp



Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [6]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Lemon, Other, Passionate, Sex, Smut, don't mind me, like it's just some Jacket stuff, loving my homicide husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: You've been busy on a mission for Bain when you get a surprise visit.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, it's been 9 days so I felt like writing some passionate love making. Have fun.

You’re a week and a half into your infiltration mission, as far as this company is concerned you are a new hire with a ton of great credentials. As far as you’re concerned you are an exhausted payday gang member who knows you probably have another three weeks of this at least before you have the ability to bypass their security for the gang. It’s been days since you’ve had contact with anyone but Bain, every night you call him and brief him on what you know so far about the company. Every night you end it by asking about the safehouse and are met with a neutral, “Everything’s good, you’ll be back soon.” He says soon, but you know it’ll be a while.

You’re on your way back to the apartment you’ve been calling home, it’s early evening and a bit of a walk from their office. Along the way you get a feeling, something isn’t right. You take a look around and get a feeling like you’re being followed. You take an extra lap around the block to be sure and check around as you walk and once in a while you see someone but can’t tell who it is. You feel absolutely certain at this point you’re being followed but not sure by who. You use your phone and send a message to Bain quietly as you continue to walk, he takes a bit to respond. He says you’re not being followed but you know you are. You ask if he’s sure and he responds with a “Positive.”

You take a deep breath and decide to trust him, you know some of the gang is watching you so you can. You head into the building on your last lap and make your way upstairs into the hallway outside your apartment, someone follows you up. Bain said nobody was following you, you’re going to trust him. You go to unlock the door when someone grabs you from behind, pushing you in with them and covering your mouth. You attempt to bite their fingers when you realize you recognize this hand.

“Jacket, Bain is going to kill you if he finds out you’re here.”

He gives you a mischievous smile and there’s a click, “I don’t care.”

“I also was ready to kill you.” He looks amused at this, and hugs you from behind. “That’s not a good thing, but it is nice to see you again.” You sigh then look up at him and kiss him, he reaches down and locks the door behind you guys. “No, you shouldn’t be here. You need to leave.” 

Click, “No.” Then a rewind, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too…” You run your hand along the arm still around you and grip his hand. You’ve missed his touch, you’ve missed being around him so much. He let’s go of you and heads over to sit on your couch. “Hey. Don’t make yourself comfortable, you need to leave before Bain finds out.”

Jacket beckons you over, you turn red. “Hey, no. I’m single and I live here and you don’t exist as far as this area knows. What if you got seen?”

He smiles at you expectantly and you get more flustered. You walk over and lean over the couch, he grabs you and pulls you the rest of the way over and you let out a squeak of surprise. Here you are laying on top of him, his arms wrapped around you and your face close to his. You want to scold him again but it’s so nice to see him, it’s only been a week and a half but it feels like it’s been forever. 

Your heart is beating fast, and he pulls you in for a kiss. You reciprocate and move your hand up to caress his face. You pull away after a while, “Jacket, please leave. Bain is gonna lose his shit if he finds out.”

A rewind again then a click, “I don’t care.”

He kisses your neck and you let out a soft moan. “Hey, don’t tease me.” You blush heavily as he smiles at you. You feel him run his fingers through your hair and go in for another kiss. You can’t help yourself and kiss him back, he wraps his arms around you and you both start making out. All of your will power is drained at this point, you need to be with him, it's been too long.

Days have passed, all you’ve been thinking about is how much you needed him but you’ve ignored it for work. Now that he’s here you can’t resist, you reposition as you both make out and grind into him. He breaks from the kiss for a moment and you quickly plant a few kisses on his neck. You hear a pleasured sigh escape him and he smiles at you, you can see a familiar look in his eyes. He grips your hips and starts moving with you as you grind into him, you move in and you both start kissing again. Jacket deepens the kiss quickly as you both start moving more aggressively, you can feel how much he’s been aching for you in his movements and you feel the same way.

He slows and pulls away from the kiss, both of you are breathing heavily as you slow down. He moves his hands up from your hips and lifts your shirt up and over your head and tosses it aside. He smiles at you and runs his hands back down your body reaching your hips and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of your jeans. You return a smile and blush a little before getting up off of him and take the rest of your clothes off. He sits up as he watches you undress. 

You finish getting things off and turn to look at him, he smiles and you watch him undo his pants. You can see just how hard he is right now, you get down on your knees in front of him and wrap your lips around the head of his cock. You take him in deep and hold for a moment before starting to move, bobbing your head in a rhythm and running your tongue back and forth as you move up and down. You hear Jacket groan as you keep moving, making sure to take him deep regularly. At one point as you go down on him you feel him put his hand on your head and grip your hair, you let out a small breath in pleasure.

You start to move faster, his breathing starts to get heavier. You start taking him as deep as you can more frequently before he finally pulls your hair to stop you. You pull back, drooling with tears streaming down your face and look up at him. You can see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes heavily while looking down at you. He stands up pulling your hair to push you to stand up as well. 

He let's go and caresses your face before kissing you then running his hands down your body to your waist. He lifts you and puts you onto the couch then climbs onto you and moves between your legs. He brings his face down and you feel him kiss your inner thigh before biting to leave a mark. You let out a moan before he grips your thighs and goes in running his tongue up to your clit. You gasp and let out a whimper as you feel him move his tongue slowly around it, giving you just enough pleasure to make you feel on edge. He flicks his tongue suddenly and you let out a small moan that turns into a long loud one as he starts sucking on your clit. He stops and runs his tongue back down and you feel his thumb start rubbing you for a moment before he brings his tongue back up and circles your clit again. He continues this cycle for a while before focusing only on your clit and alternating licking with sucking. Your moans start to grow louder, you grip the couch tightly and you feel yourself getting closer. It spurs him on and he starts sucking on your clit while running his tongue across it quickly, you moan out loudly and feel yourself right on the edge when he stops and looks up at you. You look down at him panting and see a hunger in his eyes, he kisses your thigh again before getting up off the couch. 

You sit up and watch him strip down in front of you, you’ve seen him like this often but your heart still races at the sight of your love like this. Once he finishes he turns to you, you start to get up only for him to scoop you off your feet. You squeak in surprise then giggle a little and kiss him as he carries you into the bedroom. Jacket smiles and gently lays you on the bed, climbing over you once you’re on. You’re both breathing heavily and for a moment that’s all you can hear. You both are still during this quiet moment, looking over each other. Your heart races as you look into his eyes, he moves in kissing you for a moment before gripping your thighs and repositioning himself. 

You look up at him, he’s readied and staring you down, the anticipation is killing you. You finally break, “Please, it’s been so long. I need you. I’ve been thinking about you every night since I left. Please Jacket, I love you.” He looks at you for a moment softly and he brings his mouth to your ear and you hear him speak for the first time, “I love you too.” 

Your heart skips a beat for a moment before he thrusts into you and you moan out loudly. He kisses your neck and quickly finds a good rhythm. You wrap your arms around him and manage to kiss him before he moves back down to your neck and you feel a bite. You let out a moan from it, and it spurs him on causing him to start thrusting faster. He bites you again further down your neck this time and you let out another moan. You grip his shoulders tightly moving your hips in rhythm with him. After a bit he slows down and moves more deliberately, he’s teasing you and it’s driving you crazy. Between pants you beg, “Please, faster, harder. I need more.” He leans down and kisses your neck and starts thrusting faster and harder into you and you moan out loudly. 

You start to feel yourself getting close to climax and wrap your legs around him. He starts thrusting wildly losing his rhythm in the process but passionately and aggressively fucking you. You kiss him for a moment before he moves down and leaves a bite on your chest. You moan out from this and he moves his hands down to your hips. He thrusts into you particularly hard a few times before you both climax, you dig your nails into his back and shoulders. You moan his name as he keeps thrusting while you both finish.

He stays in you for a bit as you both experience strong aftershocks trying to move away from each other. You’re exhausted by the time you both can curl up properly with each other, him laying behind you with his arms around you. You both spend some time cuddling and coming down for a while when you hear your phone go off from the other room. You ignore it and let the ringing stop, cuddling in closer to Jacket. A few minutes pass before the ringing starts again and you sigh. You work your way out of Jacket’s arms and out into the living room where you pick up your phone, it’s Bain.

“Where’s Jacket?”

“... Here, sorry.” Your face turns red and you start picking up both of your clothes. There’s a sigh from the other end of the line.

“No, you told me the truth. I just can’t assign Jacket as part of your protection during these kinds of missions.” 

“Yeah, probably a good idea for the future…” You finish picking up when you spot Jacket in the doorway to the bedroom and turn redder. He smiles at you and walks over and puts his arms around you.

“Send him out when it gets late, okay?”

“Got it.” Jacket kisses your neck and you hold back letting out a pleasured sigh and give him a playful dirty look as you end the call. You kiss Jacket and smile at him, “You should get cleaned up, don’t want to smell like sex when you get back to he safehouse.” He tilts his head for a moment as if to weigh the pros and cons and then heads off to get cleaned up.

A little while later after you come out of the shower he’s clothed lounging on the couch and he looks at you over the back of it, there’s a whir and a click, “I require sustenance.”

You laugh a little, “Let me get some clothes on and I’ll order pizza. You can eat but after that you have to go back to the safehouse or Bain will go berserk.” He gives you a smile and you lean over the back and kiss him passionately before coming around and starting to get dressed. Yeah, this whole incident is only a few hours in total most likely but it was nice to have Jacket back. Plus he trusted you enough with his voice, and when you think about that moment your heart races.

You love each other.


End file.
